ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Blizzard (Series)
Ultraman Blizzard is the first series in Furnozilla's Continuity. Premise Does it need one? I'm just making these fanfics for the sake of making them and because I like writing stories. Format The basic "monster of the week" format that the Ultra Series has been using since it's early days, albeit my series has only 13 episodes and a consistent story throughout all of them. Plot One year after the end of Ultraman Geed a new age of monsters begins when a gang of aliens lead by a mysterious leader disrupt that by awakening monsters. A new hero then appears to save the world and prevent their schemes. Arcs Ultraman Blizzard is divided in 3 story arcs. * Introduction Arc: '''The first few episodes of the series, this arc shows off Blizzard's forms and powers and also serves as an introduction to the series in general. (Episodes 1-6) * '''Geronimon Arc: '''The episodes featuring Ultraman Zero, the story is much more serious in these episodes and revolves aound the monsters revived by Geronimon. (Episodes 7-10) * '''Inferno Arc: '''The final episodes of the series, the final battle takes place in these episodes. (Episodes 11-13) Characters BOIS (Beast Obliterating and Investigating Soldiers) * Shaun Yateki: The protagonist of the series and Ultraman Blizzard's human host. * John Cyan:' The founder and leader of the organization. * Jane Sabora':' A new member and a close friend of Shaun. * Chris Brown':' A new member and a close friend of Shaun. * Yuki Aradachi':' A scientist with a love for strange space creatures. * A bunch of unnamed humans. * A bunch of unnamed aliens. Episodes Main Series * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 1: He Came from the Stars * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 2: Full Moon * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 3: Fighting Fire with Fire * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 4: Dangerous Experiments * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 5: All that Glitters is Gold * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 6: Sky Beast * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 7: Minion of the Darkness * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 8: Revival of the Demon Dinosaur Part 1 * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 9: Revival of the Demon Dinosaur Part 2 * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 10: Blizzard VS Blizzard * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 11: An Impostor * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 12: Unbeatable Foe * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 13: A Heart Burning with Rage (Series Finale) Side Stories * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Darkness Crew * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Planet of Ice Fan Movies * Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: The Sunken City * Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: Go Beyond! Unlimited Potential! Crossovers * Return of the Chaos Header * Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness * Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! * Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle * Unite! Ultras from (number) Universe: Defeat The Dark Sorcerer Ultras/Heroes Main Series Main * Ultraman Blizzard (All Episode) ** Solid Type (Episode 1-13) ** Gas Type (Episode 3-4, 6, 8,12-13) ** Liquid Type (Episode 5-7, 9, 12,13) Secondary * Ultraman Zero (Episode 7-10) ** Normal (Episodes 8-10) ** Beyond (Episodes 7, 9) Others * Ultraman Neos (Episode 10) * Zoffy (Mentioned) * Ultraman Taro (Mentioned) * Ultraman Belial (Mentioned) * Ultraman Geed (Mentioned) Side Stories Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Darkness Crew * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type * Ultraman Victory * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Planet of Ice * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type ** Trinity * Ultraman Callisto Movies Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: The Sunken City * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type ** Trinity * Ultraman Geed ** Primitive ** Solid Burning ** Acro Smasher ** Magnificent ** Royal Mega Master ** Tri-Slugger ** Aether Supreme * Ultraman Hikari Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: Go Beyond! Unlimited Potential! * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type ** Trinity ** Plasma Type *** Normal *** Plasma Burst * Ultraman Orb ** Origin ** Fusions *** Spacium Zeperion *** Burnmite *** Hurricane Slash *** Thunder Breaster *** Lighning Attacker *** Emerium Slugger *** Trinity *** Breaster Glacier * Ultraman Geed ** Primitive ** Royal Mega Master * Ultra Brothers ** Ultraman ** Ultraseven ** Zoffy ** Ultraman Jack ** Ultraman Ace ** Ultraman Taro ** Ultraman Leo ** Astra ** Ultraman 80 ** Ultraman Mebius ** Ultraman Hikari * Ultimate Force Zero ** Ultraman Zero *** Normal *** Beyond ** Glen Fire ** Mirror Knight ** Jean-Bot ** Jean-Nine * Ultraman Neos * Ultraman Victory * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Junior * Jugglus Juggler Crossovers Return of the Chaos Header * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type *** Normal *** Absolute Zero * Ultraman Legacy ** Normal (Enchanced) ** LDs *** Seven LD *** Ace LD *** Leo LD ** Sorcerer * Ultraman Redux * Mirrablaze * Ultraman Spoiler ** Base ** Parody Fusions *** Specium Darkness *** Nerfium Brave *** Specium Generic *** Buff Greed *** Emerium Slugger 07 *** Protecting Exterminator * Ultrasaur ** Specium Attacker ** Emerium Solgent ** Zepellion Strom ** Unity * Ultraman Cure ** Normal ** Ocean * Ultrawoman Yvon ** Sacrifice ** Sword Master * Ultraman Coral * Ultrawoman Faust * Ultraman Renius ** Flash Type ** Ground Type ** Cloud Type ** Hope Type * Ultraman Virus ** Vampire * Rhyzar ** Normal ** Fusions *** Thunder Gyabish *** Darklomora *** Tigris Bemstar *** Quantum Zegactron *** Hyper Pedanium Zetton Black * Ultraman Tiga ** Multi Type ** Power Type ** Sky Type ** Trinity Type * Ultraman Dyna ** Flash Type ** Miracle Type ** Strong Type * Ultraman Junior Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type ** Trinity * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** High Voltage * Ultraman Legacy ** Normal (Enhanced) ** LDs *** Lightning LD *** Blizzard LD ** Whatever other forms Cdr decides to use ** Storm * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type *** Normal *** Evolved ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type ** Trinity * Ultraman Dyna ** Flash Type ** Miracle Type ** Strong Type ** Unity Type Monsters Main Series Monsters Evil * Demon Dinosaur: Darking (Episode 1, 8-9) ** Normal ** Empowered Demon: Revived Darking (Episode 8-9) * Cringe Type Beast: Muteki 2 (Mentioned) * Poison Gas Monster: Kemular (Episode 3) * Wind Genie: Degunja (Episode 4) * Super Deadly Monster: Demagorg 7 (Mentioned) * 8-Cut Monster: Gronken (Episode 8) * Monster Chief: Geronimon (Episode 9) * Organic Saucer: Blizzard (Episode 10) * Space Monster: Goadarion (Episode 11) * Blood-Sucking Lifeform: Maricula (Episode 12) * Space Transcendent Dinosaur: Fire Zetton (Episode 12-13) Neutral * Golden Monster: Goldon (Episode 5) * Transformed Monster: Gazort (Episode 6) ** Critters ** Mutant Good * Beast Obliterating Iron God: Silver Inpelaizer (Episodes 11-13) Aliens * Killer Alien: Northsatan Tim (Episode 2) * AntiGravity Alien: Alien Godola 2 (Mentioned) * Transformation Phantom: Alien Pitt (Episode 2) * Flame Person: Alien Fire Pyro (Episode 3) * Group Alien: Alien Hook Jack (Episode 4) * Insect Alien: Alien Kukaratch Chora (Episode 5) * Cerebral Spirit Alien: Alien Zamu Zoe (Episode 6) * Infernal Warrior: Kyrieloid (Episode 7) * Dark Alien: Alien Babarue Runo (Episode 11) ** Normal ** Imitation Ultraman Blizzard * Transforming Phantom: Alien Zetton (Episode 13) ** Alien Zetton Sal ** Alien Zetton Jamie Side Stories Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Darkness Crew * Cerebral Spirit Alien: Alien Zamu Kai * Evil Alien: Alien Zarab Donel ** Normal ** Imitation Ultraman Blizzard * Three-Headed Monster: Fire-Draco Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Planet of Ice * Giant Mechanical Destroyer: Gobnu Ogma * Space Sea Beast: Reigubas * Amphibian Type Beast: Frogos * Anoxic Sea Creature: Candea Movies Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: The Sunken City * Aquatic Mad Guardian: Wirnpa * Deep Sea Monster: Jelga * Mutant Sea Beasts: Guesra Bros ** Barnacle ** Rod * Deep Sea Dragon: Diplas * Ancient Monster: Twin Tail * Saltwater Dragon: Daigoras * Frozen Monster: Lagoras * Mysterious Giant Fish: Angoras * Blood-Sucking Life Form: Maricula * Bubble Crustacean Monster: Babubomura * Oil Monster: Takkong * Giant-Fish Monster: Muruchi * Sludge Monster: Zazahn * Kappa Super Beast: King Kappa * Sea Animal: Samekujira Ultraman Blizzard The Movie: Go Beyond! Unlimited Potential! * ???: Unnamed Mastermind ** Normal ** TBA * Transforming Phantom: Alien Zetton Jamie ** Normal ** TBA * Feather Monster: Gikogilar * Planet Destruction Machine: Varsite * Psychic Monster: Ghostdon * Powered Space Dinosaur: Powered Zetton * Disfigured Space Dragon: Naga * Aztec Civilisation Monster: Azteczaurus * Sea Beast: Guesra * Mechanical Super-Dragon: Armored Ryu * Enhanced Monster Weapon: Drill Assault Black King * Mechanical Skull Monster: Mecha Red King * Fully Mechanized Double Headed Fire Beast: Mecha Pandon * Robot Cactus Monster: Mecha Sabotendar Crossovers Return of the Chaos Header * Clone Demon: Clone Chaos Header Army ** 60 Iblis ** 40 Mebuts * Armored Malicious Alien: Armored Mefilas Shackle * Angel: Chaos Header 0 * Clone Fusion: Neo Chaos Darkness ** Final Fusion Demon: Neo Chaos Darkness II * Chaosroids ** L ** R ** S ** B ** US ** C ** Y ** V ** T ** D ** J ** C ** F ** R2 * Friendly Giant Bird: Chaos Lidoras * Ancient Violent Beast: Chaos Golmede * Deep Sea Monster: Chaos Jelga * Underground Monster: Chaos Taildas * Comet Monster: Chaos Delgoran * Nautral Enemy Monster: Chaos Mazalgas * Rock Monster: Chaos Neldorand ** Generation I ** Generation II * Evil Cosmic Life Form: Chaos Waroga * Infernal Warrior: Chaos Kyrieloid * Cringe Demon: Chaos WOAH King * Frog Monster: Chaos Sirvala * Multi-Headed Devil: Chaos Hydoss * 8-Cut Monster: Chaos Gronken * Elegant Power Monster: Chaos Aron * Undersea Hominid: Chaos Ragon * Horned Devil Dinosaur: Chaos Gadrosaurus * Defferent Dimension Insect: Chaos Mogura King * Golden Dragon: Chaos Dorango * Plant Monster: Chaos Plandon * Space Cyborg Fusion: Chaos Gaznero Bemstar ** Mark 1 ** Mark 2 * Twin-Headed Monster: Chaos Pandon ** Normal ** Reconstructed *** Normal *** Deformed Bird Monster: Chaos Deformed Re-Pandon * Underground Monster: Chaos Detton * King of Monsters: Chaos Godzilla * Gibberish Monster: Chaos Gibberishmons * Cybernatic Alien: Chaos Alien Cybernetico * Dao Fusion Beast: Chaos WOAH Saton * Giant Space Monster: Chaos Astromons * Bodyguard Monster: Chaos Black King * Obnoxious Monster: Chaos Screamermons * Dao Fusion Beast: Chaos Sad Pigmon * Mirage Monster: Chaos Paragon * ???: Chaos King Bemular * ???: Chaos Silvergoldras * ???: Chaos Hyper-King Zeppandon * Slicer Space Beast: Chaos Stellade * Ancient Skull Hybrid: Chaos King Gomora * Oil Monster: Chaos Gabishale * Garbage Block: Chaos Yumenokatamari * Ancient Monster: Chaos Gomora ** Generation I ** Generation II * Space-Time Destroyer God: Chaos Zegan * Human Spirit Monster: Chaos Femigon * ChoDaiUrutoraKaiju: Chaos Giant Enemy Crab * Super Dragon Space Beast: Chaos SaiGrond * ???: Chaos Diagla * ???: Chaos Fastmons * ???: Chaos Slowmons * Cyborg Super Beast: Chaos Zerdon * Zombie Monster: Chaos Zom-Naga * Water-Dwelling Choju: Chaos Dwellersea * Poison Gas Monster: Chaos Kemular * Metal Devouring Monster: Chaos Steelor * Underground Monster: Chaos Gudon * ???: Chaos Bosugon * Kappa Monster: Chaos Tepeto * Strange Bird: Chaos Shiela * Odd Beast: Chaos Gan Q * Odder Beast: Chaos Khan X * Monster Chief: Geronimon ** Normal ** Chaos * Space Robot: Chaos King Joe ** Normal ** Robot Dragon: Chaos King Joe Dragoon * ???: Chaos Red Mons * Space Ninja Beast: Chaos X-Savarga ** Normal ** Biological Weapons: Small X-Savarga Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness * Assassin Alien: Alien Nackle Verser * Killer Metal Organism: Military Algyuros ** Normal ** Imitation Ultraman Legacy * Dark Alien: Alien Babalou Isaac * Invisible Monster: Neronga * Lava Synthetic Monster: Giralen * Further Improved Space Dinosaur: Super Death Zetton * Rage Fusion Beast: Baron ** Powered Skull Monster: Powered Red King ** Volcano Bird Monster: Birdon ** EX Demon Dinosaur: EX Darking Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle * Space Spherical: Sphire ** Stage 1 ** Dark Soul: Dark Gransphire * Synthetic Monster: Darambia ** Normal ** Super Synthetic Monster: Neo Darambia ** Super Synthetic Monster: Thunder Darambia * Comet Monster: Gaigareid ** Normal ** Super Comet Monster: Neo Gaigareid * Space Synthetic Beast: Geomos ** Normal ** Super Space Synthetic Beast: Neo Geomos * Burning Synthetic Beast: Graikis * Shadow Soldier: Phantom Dyna ** Flash ** Strong ** Miracle * Combined Super Dragon: Dyna Dragon ** Dyna Fortress ** Dyna Dragon Reception * '''GlizzardLizzardOneManBand' said he liked the first episode and thought that the script was very good. * Emgaltan said he liked the first two episodes. * Mao Wu Kong said he liked Northsatan's return. * KitsuneSoldier's series used to share a universe with Furnozilla's, nuff said. Trivia * This is my first series on this wiki! Category:Fan Series Category:Furnozilla Category:Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:W.I.P.